


Спенсер Рид

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Кое-что о Спенсере Риде.





	Спенсер Рид

Доктор Рид читает со скоростью двадцать тысяч слов в минуту.  
Спенсеру нравятся «Звездные войны» и «Звездный путь».

Доктор Рид расследует жестокие убийства.  
Спенсер играет в шахматы в парке.

Доктор Рид преследует вооруженных преступников.  
Спенсер с трудом бегает стометровку.

У доктора Рида три докторских степени.   
Спенсер любит показывать фокусы.

Доктор Рид – вундеркинд.  
Спенсера растила мать-одиночка.

Доктор Рид не умеет производить хорошее впечатление на людей.  
У Спенсера много друзей.

Доктор Рид при встрече не пожимает руки.  
Спенсер жадно целует в губы, в шею и оставляет царапины на спине.

С доктором Ридом агент Морган не хочет делить номер в командировке.  
Пижама Спенсера давно лежит в чехле под подушкой в спальне Дерека.


End file.
